1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the reinforcement of organic resins with glass fibers, and in particular to means for (1) "sizing" or protecting the glass fiber reinforcement and (2) promoting adhesion between the glass fiber reinforcement and the organic resin, by way of novel compositions comprising polyester amino organosilane acid salts admixed with certain polyalkylene oxide polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reinforcement of organic resin with glass fibers, and the use of organosilane adhesion promoters in connection therewith has long been known; see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,074 and references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,074 (see also its divisional: U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,073) discloses that certain polyester aminoalkylalkoxysilane organic acid salts may be used to render inorganic siliceous materials in general, and glass fibers in particular, compatible with and adherent to organic resins. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 136,362, filed on Apr. 1, 1980, discloses that certain polyester aminoalkylalkoxysilane strong mineral acid salts may likewise be so used.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,571 and 3,728,146 both show "conventional" glass sizing compositions which contain gamma-aminopropyltriethoxysilane. In one instance, the glass sizing composition contains a polyglycol condensate having a molecular weight of 300-400, but no reason is given for its presence.